Who let the wolves out? Wait what?
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: The akatsuki are turn to wolves and are place with in another world then their own. what happens when a girl picks them up from the street and takes the home? I'll tell you MAYHEM! 2 completely different lifestyle place into one house! AkatsukiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ello I am making a new story…again xD but about the Akatsuki **** they are so awesome! Instead of being dogs or cats they are wolves! Haha well hope ya enjoy and sorry if I didn't do them right and for the OOC that will soon show well bye!**

**Numa~numa~numa~numa~numa~numa~numa~numa~numa~numa~numa~numa~**

**Third person pov~**

"Jashin damn it I'm fucking hungry!" shouted the silver wolf to no one particular as he paced back and forth in the ally. The rest of the pack just stared at the religious male in boredom. They were use to his childish behavior and his swearing. They all just sat in a dirty ally watching him complain. But one of them didn't stay so quite it was a brown dog with stitches all over his body with bright green eyes.

"Shut up Hidan! Your not the only one who is starving" the brown wolf barked at his partner.

"Shut up Kakuzu no one fucking talking to you" Growled the silver wolf. The rest of the pack stood quite watching them fight as they always do, but the leader of the pack got annoyed with their antics.

"Will the both of you be quite, arguing is getting us nowhere" he growled at them both, they did as told but still glared at one another.

"So what now, Pein?" came the calm voice of Konan as she watched her leader. The orange wolf that was decorated with many piercing sighed as he scanned the pack over making sure everyone was there. He looked back at Konan for a brief second then ahead.

"We look for shelter and some food but for now we rest" they rest of the pack nodded their heads in agreement. They took shelter in an abandon warehouse they all picked a spot to sleep for the night. How did that ninja poof them to a city in a different world was beyond them. But the important thing right now was to find food before they starve to death.

**Normal pov~**

'Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!' I shouted to myself as I ran to school; I was late. I was in a rush as you can see I am not a morning person, I despise waking up so damn early! I soon spotted my overly large school ahead of me. I picked up the pace and ran straight to the doors and to my class. Once I saw my room number I quickly turn the knob and violently swing the door open.

"SAFE!" I shouted as I enter my homeroom class trying to catch my breath. My classmates gave me weird glances as did my teacher.

"You're not 'safe' Ms. Ramos your 3 minutes late so you have detention" Mr. Wagner announced. I groaned and hanged my head in shame. Greeeaaaat just what I needed to be too late for school AND kendo, note the sarcasm. I walked into class towards my shitty desk and dropped myself in the seat. I pulled out my Naruto manga and started reading. I wish I was in their world at least they learn cool stuff at school.

'After this day no more school for 2 months CHA!' I smiled to myself as I read on I turn the page and saw a drawing of the Akatsuki. I smiled I think they are really cool, but they are murders so which they will kill me for fun.

"MS. RAMOS! Since you are not paying attention who was the 13th presidents of the United States?" Mr. Wagner yelled at me. I rolled my violet eyes as I stood up facing him.

"Milliard Fillmore"

"Wro- I mean right, you may sit" he said I rolled my eyes again. Of course he thought I would get in wrong I don't understand why I gave an A in this class. I looked back at my manga and read.

~time skip to last period art~

I was in my art class I smiled as I sat on a stool in the far back of the classroom. I love art it's my favorite subject! I pulled out my sketch book and flipped to a blank page and began to draw some flowers and animals. It brought peace to me, well that and music. But my peace was over when Jade came over with her wannabes.

"Hey emo what are you doing?" she asked in a mocking way. I didn't even look at her trying to ignore the bitch that stood in front of my desk.

"Hey, gothy I'm talking to you!" she shouted as she grabbed my sketch book. As soon as she did I stood up quickly grabbing her shirt collar. I gave her a death glare as her green eyes looked back at mines amused.

"Give me back my book" I hissed at her my accent getting thick.

"And what is a midget like you going to do?" she mocked me once more. I gritted my teeth together as my grip tightens on her collar.

"I will fuc- but I was cut off when the teacher came in I shoved her out my face and she tossed my sketch book at me. I growled under my breath as she walked away. I looked down at myself I don't look 'emo' or 'goth'. (**Not a big fan of labels). **I wore a purple shirt that read 'Talk shit get Hit' in sloppy black lettering with brass knuckles some skinny jeans and black and white converse. My hair is jet black in layers and my hair fell down to my mid-back. My bang swept across my forehead covering my right eye. The bottom layer on my bang is dyed purple my hair 'face frame' is purple to. I had many bracelets on my wrist and my skin color is light chocolate. I looked nothing close to 'emo' or 'goth' dumb bitch needs to know her stuff. I went back to drawing till the bell rang and ran to detention. Once I severed my HOUR detention I ran to my kendo class which is 20 minutes away! I ran like I had a wild pack of dogs behind and high tail myself to kendo.

**~Third person~**

The Akatsuki were on the haunt for food and shelter but had no such luck. The day quickly turns to night and before they knew it and headed back to the abandon warehouse.

"Damn ninja why they hell did he had send us here of all places, un?" whined the blonde wolf with a bit of fur covering his left eye. A dark shade red wolf growled at him annoyed with his complaining.

"Shut up brat" he hissed at him. The blonde wolf did as told but still grumble under his breath annoyed with his 'danna'. A big blue fur wolf snicker under his breath at the blonde, the blue wolf was sitting next to a black wolf who looked very bored.

"AWE Deidara- Sempai don't be like that!" cheered a brown wolf with a orange mask who was bouncing around. The blonde sighed annoyed with the brown wolf giving him a glare.

"Shut up Tobi, un." Tobi just giggled at his Sempai and walked over to a half black and half white wolf with bright yellow eyes.

"So now what we found **no food OR shelter**?" asked the black and white wolf who looked at the leader of the group. Pein sighed and said nothing which anger one of the wolves.

"Not even the bitch ass leader even knows what to fucking do!" bark Hidan. Everyone shoot him a glare and growled at him. Hidan rolled his pink red eyes and walked to a pile of crates and jumped to the highest one near a cracked window. All the other members looked at him curiously.

"Next person that comes by I'm going to kill them and eat them" he answer simply. They were some scoffing and some 'whatever' as Hidan explains his plan to them.

"That so dumb, yeah. What if the human kills you or something, un?" asked Deidara who eyed the silver wolf from the top of the crates. Hidan scoffed and rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"They could try, but I can't die" Hidan shoot back at the blonde. Deidara sweat drop and 'oh' to himself forgetting he was immortal. The rest of the pack grew quite listening to see if they heard a human outside the warehouse. After a few minutes of pure silent they heard light foot steps coming this way. Hidan smirked evilly happy with the though of murdering somebody since it's been a 1 week since he killed.

**~normal pov~ **

I was walking home from kendo Tia-sensi had kept me for an extra hour for being late and I had to do 200 swords up**. (When you swing the sword up and down non-stop.) **I placed my left hand on my right shoulder as I shrugged it up and down trying to make it ach less.

"Damn bitch" I mumbled as pain shoot through my shoulder. I was coming up by an abandon toy warehouse that caught on fire 3 years ago by a psycho who lost his family. The crazy shit people do in this world. Then I heard a crash sound above me. I looked up to see a broke window and glass I quickly blocked my face with my arms as shards of glass fell on me. I unfold my arms when I didn't feel anymore glass piece fall on me. I looked up to see a dog shadow figure before me I heard loud and dangerous growls. I quickly got my wooden sword on my back and stood in a fighting stance. I study the animal waiting for the moon light to shine on its face. And when it did I gasp in fear this wasn't a dog it was to large it was a wolf! What the hell is a wolf doing at California? The wolf was almost big as me…I'm 5'0 ok! It had shiny silver fur, red pink eyes and sharp deadly teeth. The wolf bark and race to me I brace myself for the impact. I didn't want to hurt the wolf but since it attack me first its self-defense now. The wolf mouth aimed at my leg I quickly hit the wolf on the head making it whimper in pain. Guilty hit me right in the gut hard, I love animals especially wolfs. The wolf got right back up and went to attack me again I blocked the wolf attacks or quickly dodged them. The silver scans the area looking for something. The wolf stopped its search and picked up a metal pipe with his mouth and stood a stance the best way a wolf can. I gave the overly large dog a blizzard look is this wolf train or something? The silver beast jumped at me aiming the sharp end of the pipe at me. I blocked with my sword and we began to sword fight or blocking one another attacks.

"This is the strangest thing I have ever done!" I smiled as the wolf kept swinging the pipe at me. Trying to keep up with the wolf attacks as he violently swing the pipe at me my wooden sword broke in half.

"Damn it" I cursed under my breath. The wolf jab the pipe to my face but I quickly moved my head back making me lose balance. I did a back flip with no hands at the last second before falling. I started to pant as my heart raced I grew tried from the fighting.

'This wolf isn't normal' I thought as I eye the wolf. I fell on my butt no longer to be able to stay on my two feet. The silver wolf drops the pipe and began to howl wildly, the howls sound like laughter? The wolf gave me this crazed up blood lust expression and walked towards me. Well this is the end for me; I'm going to be murder by a psycho wolf! I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the wolf to bite my faced off, but the pain never came. I heard another barking I quickly open my eyes to see a brown wolf! WTF! The silver wolf seems to be annoyed with it but the brown wolf just bark happily and giggle?

"ARF!" I heard a deeper bark I looked to my left to see an orange one with many piercing by an open door with many other wolves! What. The. Fuck? They seem to be communicating with the cereal killer wolf that seems to bark and hiss a lot. The brown one turn around towards me wearing an orange mask? The wolf flicked its head up removing the mask from his face and licked my right cheek. I gave out a giggle as I patted the wolf on the head. I gently push the brown wolf away with a smile and lay my hand on its head as his tail wagged feverishly. I stood up on my feet to see 10 big wolves I gave a nervous look at them all.

"ARF!" bark the blonde wolf I flinched fearing he would attack me like the silver one. I heard/saw the big blue, the blonde, the brown and the silver wolf snicker? Great I'm being mocked by animals. (Sarcasm.)

"Um, hi?" I asked nervously as they eyed me. I heard whimpering and I looked down at the brown wolf who gave me puppy dog eyes. He licked my right hand a few times and looked back at me with pout-y eyes.

"Are you hungry?" I asked unsure if that was he trying to tell me. The dog nodded his head and looked back up at the group then back me.

"All of you?" I asked as they nodded to this was getting freaky.

"I'm sorry I have no food on me" I said with a sad smile. Some of the wolves looked down at the ground and some just stood there. I looked at all of them; they all had a unique look and they seem to be homeless. I gave a smile; my house is big enough for all of them! And I live alone so why does it matter if I take them all home, right?

"But if you like I can take you all home and take care of you if you like?" I asked. The wolves looked up at the orange pierced wolf as he stares at me intensely. I guess he was seeing if he could trust me or not. I gave a genuine smile at him I raised my right hand on and placed it on my heart and raised my left hand.

"I promise I won't hurt you, I'll take good care of all of you" I promise to the leader of the pack. He stares at me for a little bit lager then nodded. I gave a smile and bowed to him showing I would respect him and the others.

"Come on" I called with a smile.

….

Ok first chapter complete please review!


	2. Chapter 2

~Normal pov~

"Ok welcome to my lovely home!" I cheered to the pack of wolves behind me. I smiled at them when I saw an amazed expression on their faces and they began to wonder around. My house is huge with brand couches, lamps, TV, etc; everything is big. I closed the double wooden oak doors when all the wolves were inside. I sighed and lean my forehead on the door sliding down to my knees. On the way home I was getting weird stares and the silver wolf was trying to eat a homeless on the street. It wasn't easy to explain why I had a wolves with me to the under cover police-he was the homeless and now I have a ticket for 500 dollar and I owe him half a taco. Why the hell was he even coming out of a strip club as a homeless anyway? Stupid ass hole giving me a ticket and- I stop my mind rant when I felt something nudge my leg I looked down and saw the brown wolf with the orange mask. I really need to name them I can't just keep calling them by the color of their fur it just…racist to me. I turn around and skipped to the kitchen happy I won't be lonely in this giant house. I made it to the kitchen a happy smile plaster on my face I quickly turn around and clapped my hands together.

"Ok I don't have dog food or…wolf food so how does ribs with rice and a side of beans sounds?" I asked. The wolves nodded their heads some excitedly some not so excited. I grabbed some pots and the ingredients to make the food for my new 10 pets.

~Third person~

The Akatsuki watched the girl prepare their dinner but soon got bored and decide to walk around the house.

"I can't believe you were getting your ass beat by a girl! And she not evens a ninja!" Kisame laugh at Hidan. Hidan growled at the blue wolf baring his mighty strong teeth.

"She didn't fucking beat my ass and I would have ripped that bitch to shreds if it wasn't for Tobi!" the silver wolf bark out. The said wolf looked at him innocently with his big brown eyes.

"But Tobi found girl-chan cute! I couldn't let you kill her!" Tobi defended. The silver wolf scoffs at Tobi and looked the other way to see his partner smirking at him. He glared at him with his red pink eyes. Kakuzu chuckles to himself as he walked to Pein.

"So know what?" he asked. Pein looked at him then at his members.

"We will stay here till we figure out how to turn human, question the girl and figure out how to return to our base" he said to them. They all nodded their head understanding/obeying their leader orders.

"I don't think it would be that bad staying here, yeah. The girl is pretty hot un" the blonde of the group smirked and wiggle his wolf brows. Some of the members nodded in agreement but Hidan he just glared at the floor. And to put salt in the wound Kakuzu decided to tease his partner about his battle with the girl.

"Hey, Hidan remember when the girl was smiling and giggling when you were fighting her with the pipe? So I'm guessing she though you were too easy since you were ACTUALLY trying to beat her" he teased his red/pink eye partner. Hidan growled at his partner and quickly attacked him trying to chew his left ear off.

"HEY! No fighting you two!" shouted Michelle at Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan growled at her while he had Kakuzu ear still in his mouth his teeth piercing his skin.

"You better listen to her Hidan before she really kicks your ass" Hidan bit Kakuzu ear roughly and got off of him glaring at Michelle. She sighed when his eyes met hers. Michelle crossed her legs and sat on the hard wood floor with her arms crossed in front of her chest and gave a sharp whistle.

"Hey, come over here all of you so I could name you all" she called out.

~Normal pov~

I called all the wolves over so I could name them. They all quickly walked up to me and lined up; I arched my brow as I notice some of them were in order of the gay pride rainbow. I bit my lower lip trying not to laugh out. Once I got a hold of myself I straighten up my back and clear my throat.

"Ok lets see" the one up was the blonde wolf I study him for a while he had the most breath taking blue eyes, well eye since his fur bang covered his left eye. I lean in and swept the fur bang out his eye to seeing a matching pair of blue eyes. I stare at them they were so beautiful and yet familiar. They were such a beautiful color baby blue; like the sky. I didn't realize I was staring to long when the blonde wolf winked at me with a flirty grin? I blinked and felt my cheeks warm up embarrassed I sat back in my spot and clear my throat the blush still grace my cheeks.

"Ok, your name will be Skyler s-since your e-eyes are the color of the sky" I stutter over my own words. Skyler gave a smirk and a chuckle he walked up to me and licked my left cheek and sat beside me. I blush even hard more embarrasses and looked at the next wolf. It was the red one with the brown bored eyes. He's fur remind me of fire.

"You'll be…Aidan. It means fire!" I chirped at Aidan he nodded his head and lay down on the floor crossing his paws over one another and led his head down. I looked at the next one he had green eyes and a lot of stitches. I was thinking about stitches or patches but that's fucked up. I was in deep into though with his name till it hit me.

"Frankenstein, stein for short" I said happily founding a perfect name for him. He looked at my confused but shrugged it off and lay down too. Next was the brown wolf that seems so full of life. I had a perfect name; I patted the wooden floor in front of me so he can come over. He did as I wanted him to do and ran up to me licking me all over my face. I giggled and try to calm down the hype animal.

"Ok, ok boy sit!" I laughed. He told as told I gave a bright smile and patted his head.

"Your name is brownie, because your brown, and sweet!" I said as I through my arms around brownies neck. He barked and howled happily I can tell by the tune of his howl. I pulled away and rubbed his cheeks quickly getting him hype up again.

"Who's a good boy?" I said to him in a baby manner. He barks happily as he tried to jump on me again but I tamed him down as I laughed. I patted his head and playfully told him to get. I looked at the next wolf and saw the orange one with the piercing I notice his ring lavender eyes. Familiar.

"Ok, your name will be pierce since you are covered in…piercing" I said awkwardly to him as he nodded and lay down. Next was the blue purple-ish wolf with beautiful brown eyes. I smiled at her and patted her head gently.

"You'll be violet" she looked at me and nodded. I patted her head once more seeing she liked the attention. I gave her one last smile and moved on to the next wolf with black fur and red eyes. I stare into his eyes I felt like they could see right through my soul. I felt a shiver go down my back at the though.

"Your name is soul since your eyes feel like they could see mine" I said to him. He nodded his head and lay down, next was the big blue one with odd markings under his eyes. He remains me of a fish but I don't want to cool him aqua or gills that are dumb. I looked at him once more.

"How, about…Dover?" he seem ok with it and nodded. I looked at the half black and half white one white bright yellow eyes. I couldn't figure out a name for him yet so I looked at him more waiting for it to hit me….Then it hit me.

"YIN YANG, but I'm going to call you Yang for short." I said with a smile and poked his nose. He seems to look at me confused but shrugged it off. Last but not least the silver wolf who wanted to murder me. I already knew his name, I watched as he glared daggers at me. If I had to guess he was probably thinking about different ways on how to kill me. Or picturing him stabbing me with a knife over and over again.

"Death, death is your new name since you want so many people dead" I told Death his name he seem proud with it and gave all the others wolves a smirk. I sigh these wolves aren't like any other I see…well on TV-animal planet. I got up from the wooden floor and back into the kitchen to finish up dinner for my lovelies.

When my lovelies finished eating some of them went to sleep on the floor or couch or lay on the floor. I was getting tired so it was time for me to go to bed. I quietly walked up the spiral stairs to go to my room, but I heard quite foots steps behind me. I turned around to see Skyler and Brownie following me. I gave a smile and waved them up to me since they were so far behind. They quickly picked up the pace and ran ahead of me. I gave a light giggle and ran upstairs after them. When I made it to the top of the stairs I saw that they were waiting for me I gave a tiny smile and patted them both of the head and led them into my room. I turn the silver knob to the purple door with black splat paint all over it and open it.

My room is really big especially for me since I am really tiny in size. I walked in with my wolves behind me and began to strip out my clothes to take a shower. I had a long day at school/kendo and right now a nice hot shower sound good. When I remove me shirt I heard a whimper. I turn around curious at the sound to see Brownie with his mask on and his body was turn the other way and Skyler was smirking. I walked to brownie to see if he is alright; when I removed his mask from is face he quickly looked down. I was getting worried on why he was acting this way I patted his head gently.

'You ok?" I asked him but no answer. I looked at Skyler for some help but he just gave me a smirk he got up from where he was sitting and rub his head against my face. I hugged him with a giggle as he licked my left cheek again. He rubbed his body against mine while circling my body then his face met my chest. He rubbed his head on my boobs then I realize why brownie was not looking at me because I was half naked. I shot up and cover my boobs with my arms with my face burring red.

I quickly ran to the bathroom with my towel and extra clothes I slammed it closed heaving a heavy sigh. These wolves aren't normal at all. I strip off the little clothes I had left, turn the hot water on and got in. I began to clean myself into deep thought on what to get my lovelies.

~Third person pov~

When Michelle ran into the bathroom and slammed the door quickly and loudly Deidara glared at Tobi.

"Tobi you idiot why did you do that, un?" Deidara barked at the masked ninja who flinched.

"Tobi respect girl-chan and so Tobi didn't want to look at her when she got undress, Tobi a good boy!" Tobi defended and anime tears fell from the one hole in his mask. Deidara sighed annoyed with his catch phrase and glared at him with his blue eyes. After a few minutes of utter silent the bathroom open to divulge a clean Michelle with her raven hair wet and sticking to her chocolate cheeks that was slightly red from the heat. She wore a deep V gray shirt with short black cotton bottoms. Deidara just stared at her in Awe his blue eyes wide open and mouth gape open.

'She maybe short but she got some crazy as curves on her' he thought to himself as he stared at her walk around the room to her bed. She got under the purple covers and patted her bed.

"Come on" she called. Deidara and Tobi snapped out their daze and ran to the bed with Michelle. She shifted to the middle so Deidara was on the left and Tobi was on the right. Michelle lean over Tobi removing his mask and placing it on the night stand and kissed his head.

"Night Brownie" She lean over Deidara and kissed his forehead.

"Night Skyler" and with that she lie back in bed and slowly fell asleep. Both Deidara and Tobi watched her for a while they both close their eyes followed suited and fell into a deep sleep.

…

COMMENT!


End file.
